


Do What I Say

by crosstheindigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosstheindigo/pseuds/crosstheindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah-” Dean gasped out, twisting the sheets beneath him. Castiel’s three fingers reached deeper into his tight hole to smear lube.</p><p>“You’re so open for me Dean…” Castiel pushed a fourth finger into the knuckle, “have you been practicing like I showed you?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” Dean moaned, his cock dripping with pre-cum.</p><p>“Tell me Dean,” Castiel twisted his fingers a little further in, “Tell me what you do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wanted Sub!Dean and it turned into this...so...Enjoy.

“Ah-” Dean gasped out, twisting the sheets beneath him. Castiel’s three fingers reached deeper into his tight hole to smear lube.

“You’re so open for me Dean…” Castiel pushed a fourth finger into the knuckle, “have you been practicing like I showed you?”

“Y-yes,” Dean moaned, his cock dripping with pre-cum.

“Tell me Dean,” Castiel twisted his fingers a little further in, “Tell me what you do.”

“I-I use my fingers to stretch myself open,” Dean stutters embarrassedly, “I do it every night. I can’t cum without it.” 

Castiel thrust his four fingers in deeper, curling them against the spot that made Dean scream.

“I can’t wait to fuck into your tight little ass,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear. 

Dean reached to stroke his member but was denied access by the angel who slapped his hand away, “You’re not allowed to touch yourself Dean.”

“Cas…” Dean whined, slowly moving his hand back down.

“No, I want you to cum without touching yourself.” Castiel pushed Dean’s hand away again, and stretched his fingers farther into Dean, “I want you to cum from my cock only.”

“God yes-”Dean groaned and moved back, wanting to pull Castiel’s fingers in deeper. 

“You’re such a little whore for my cock,” Castiel pulled his fingers out, “aren’t you Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean whined, missing the feeling of Castiel’s smooth fingers inside of him.

“What do you want Dean?” Castiel teased. His hands placed firmly on Dean’s ass, enjoying the view of the naked hunter on his hands and knees below him. 

“I want your cock,” Dean fell onto his elbows, daring to take a glance back at Castiel.

Castiel moaned in agreement, pushing his hardened length against Dean’s lube-filled hole. He rubbed against the opening, relishing the strangled gasps of want from the hunter below him. 

“Cas. Fuck. I-I need you in me,” Dean pleaded.

Castiel held Dean’s cheeks apart to reveal his twitching pink hole. Castiel gave a light slap to his right cheek, which made Dean arch beneath him with a low moan. 

“Where’s your manners Dean?” Castiel pushed the tip of his hard cock against the rim of Dean’s hole. The sharp heat made Dean’s member weep with white fluid. 

“Please fuck me with your cock,” Dean begged, fingers digging into his palms, “Please Cas.”

Castiel quickly thrust in and bottomed out immediately.

“Fuck-” Dean shouted as his came. 

“Good boy,” Castiel crooned, “I’ll make sure you cum over and over tonight.”

“Cas…” Dean panted, already half-hard.

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips and began a slow rhythm. He didn’t thrust in all the way, purposely missing Dean’s sweet spot. The hunter writhed below him, soft moans passing his lips, his body twisting with desire. Castiel kept up the slow, shallow pace. Tormenting the body below him, watching as Dean tried to thrust back onto Castiel’s cock. 

“More,” Dean grunted from below him, “Please.”

Castiel didn’t respond, continuing the torturous pace. 

“Please Cas,” Dean moaned with want, “I want you to ah- to fuck me till I scream your name.”

Castiel’s nails dug into the hunter’s hips as he roughly pushed in, not able to control himself any longer. The rhythm increased as Castiel adjusted the angle to hit Dean’s prostate dead-on with every thrust. Dean’s gasps and moans intensified. Filling Castiel’s ears and powering the relentless pace he was setting. 

“Oh Cas- Oh fuck. Cas, yes. God Cas, CAS,” Dean screamed as he came again.

Castiel slammed into Dean over and over as he came for the second time. Castiel was close to release himself. After seeing Dean under him, cuming as he screamed his name. It was hard to hold back. But, Cas continued to fuck into Dean, he wasn’t done yet. He was going to make Dean cum again; he was going to see that his hunter was well fucked. Screaming Castiel’s name, like he’d asked for.

Dean’s member was already hard again from Castiel’s abuse to his prostate. Hot-white flashes of pleasure shot throughout Dean’s body. It had him shaking and moaning. Dean’s cock was already weeping with pre-cum, knowing that his angel was above him, mercilessly using his body. 

“Dean,” Castiel panted as one of his hands smoothed its way up Dean’s spine.

Dean arched into Castiel’s touch. His senses were overwhelmed with Castiel, his scent, his touch, his voice, his taste, his everything. Dean wanted everything Castiel could give him.

“Dean…” Castiel’s hand caressed the back of his head, and reached over to his face. 

Castiel pushed all the way into Dean and leaned over his body. He used his hand to turn Dean’s face toward him. 

“Dean…” Castiel softly moaned as he gave his hunter a kiss.

Dean moaned in contentment as he came again. Castiel still pressed into him, rubbing against this prostate. Dean’s insides squeezed as he climaxed, and unable to hold back, Castiel followed his lover in a sweet haze of pleasure.


End file.
